Dark Affair
by Ictuarium
Summary: a midnight affair takes a turn, a lonely housemaker nearly gets burned! Guillermo, a Carpathian, will do everything it takes to get his woman and make the man who made her life hell pay. The midnight affair turns into Carpathian Romance in a sunny sub-ur


Midnight Affairs

Dark Affair

Sheila Janx was aging. She noticed that one morning in the kitchen counter's reflection. She began to hate polishing the kitchen counters. The lines in her face seemed to stare back at her. Was she so old? Thirty six. But then, today's age was never young enough. She was an old bag. She realized that and she realized that was why her husband kept staying out in the city and eventually came home only during the weekends.

She was old and she could feel it. Her daily work was catching up with her. Dusting furniture was no longer a breeze. It was a tornado of particles and the worse back creaking.

Bob Janx was cold. She can't say he only began to be cold lately. He was always cold. Sheila learned to long ago to double her blankets. Bob was never the gentleman when aroused. Lately, he never did get aroused anymore. That was when Sheila began to wonder.

They married five years ago. She was desperate, so was he.

Sheila was always labeled as a freak. She sensed thing before they even happened. She even sensed them while they happened elsewhere. Nobody wanted to take her out because she just blurts out things that no date wanted to hear. Who wanted to hear about your uncle's death over a movie and ice cream?

Bob came to her. He lavished her with attentions and gifts. They planned to get married. And they did. He never believed her visions but he never said anything about it. As long as Sheila kept her mouth shut, they were fine.

Sheila's family had to pay for the wedding and also, Bob's bad credits. Now, there was nothing left to pay with. It seems Bob was just going to move on.

It was hard to accept your marriage being based on money. Sheila cried for nights on end when she realized this. He friends and neighbors all told her the scary truth: Bob had another woman.

This girl was Janette. She was tall, sophisticated and worked with Bob. Sheila saw her a couple of times in her head. She wouldn't believe her visions, wouldn't believe herself. But her friends started to see her. This was tangle evidence that Sheila could not refute.

Janette was perfect, Sheila thought. She had looks and she had income. On the other hand, this dowdy housewife had nothing. Bob had finished everything, including her savings. Who was she to begrudge her husband?

Sheila collapsed in bed crying again for the Nth time. What time was it? She had not even had dinner. Better to waste away. "I hope you find me dead in the morning, Bob!" She sobbed.

_I find you very much alive tonight_. A voice whispered.

Sheila got up and looked around. Who did the voice belong to? She swore she heard it. Was someone playing a prank?

_I would never play a prank on you, ma petite. That would be harsh. The only games we play are on the bed._

Sheila shuddered. The voice was very sexy, very tempting. It was a voice that comforted her but also scared her. Who was this all-male voice that invaded her thoughts?

_I am the one who will save you and in turn, you will save me._

She whirled around, desperate to see him.

_You can see me. Close your eyes. Imagine me. Look for me. I am there in your future._

Sheila gave in to the temptation and closed her eyes. She tried to envision a man who is masculine, one who is the model of Greek gods. Colors swirled behind her eyes. She was getting a vision.

There, in the nearby future! He was buff. His skin was lightly tanned and he had no body hair, not even in his armpit. She wanted to drool. The way he flexed turned her on. What was he doing? Then she saw it, he was taking off his pants. His shirt was already gone. She had ripped it from him. Now, she demanded pleasure and he complied. He took off all his garments slowly, torturing her. He put one foot in front of the other in a slow cat-like walk. Finally he has on the bed and he reached for her. Sheila almost swore she could feel his touch on her.

Then the vision left her. Bereft of the warm feeling, she began to cry again. Soon, she fell asleep.

Bob was planning for his divorce already. He called his lawyer and asked him to draw the necessary papers. Unfortunately, he could not have a clean cut off his present wife. The house was in both their names and that means he will only get half the value of it. But that was it. He was determined to drop Sheila like a hot potato. She was looking like a potato already. He was going to be free of her soon. It would be easy since they didn't have any kids.

Bob came home feeling lucky. He met Janette for lunch and they had fun. Too bad he was still horny. Well, there was always Sheila. They were still married.

Sheila prepared pasta and a slice of pie for him. She was such a good cook. Too bad Janette only knew how to dial Chinese. Oh well, he had to adapt. When they were in the bed, Bob climbed on top of Sheila and began to pleasure himself. After he got what he wanted, he left her and watched some TV.

Sheila was left lying on the bed. It been so long since Bob made love to her, if you could call that making love. She wasn't able to get off but at least she felt something. Without warning, tear flowed through her eyes. She wanted something more, needed something deeper.

_Don't cry, mon amore. I'll be there soon. Your nights of crying will be no longer. Wait for me. I will make him pay…_

Sheila was tired the next day. She didn't want to do anything. Her neighbors came to check on her and left after checking. This was not the life she wanted. She had a beautiful house but that was it. No dutiful husband and no laughing children. She longed for the night.

The night was when her dark lover would come and whisper wonton things to her. He would tell her really naughty things he wished to do to her. It excited her but she was a faithful wife. She couldn't do anything but just think of them as dreams.

"How can you want me? I'm flabby and old. You're probably half my age." She joked.

_On the contrary, I am much, much older than you and I find your body very feminine._

"You can't even see it." She teased as her hand strayed to the lace of her juncture.

_Tempting. But I assure you, I have a good imagination of what you look like. I know from the sound of your voice, you are beautiful inside out._

"What if I'm really ugly?"

_But it is the inside that counts. I will still love you and I will plunge that finger inside you over and over until you beg me to use some thing… much larger._

Sheila shuddered with excitement but found herself plunging her own fingers between her legs. It was so hot and erotic. She could almost feel her dark lover's breath on her fingers.

_You are so wet! Yes, faster! I can feel you! Come saying my name! It is Guillermo! Say it and come!_

"Guillermo! Guillermo!" She caterwauled and came. It felt so good. She hardly comes when Bob sexes her. Guillermo was miles away yet she felt so good coming like that. It was as if it was his hand down there.

_You are beautiful, yes you are._

Weeks later, Sheila missed her period. She shuddered. She had to find out. Bob was on and off in the house. She wouldn't bother him unless she was sure. So Sheila went to the doctor and had herself checked.

The doctor's results have pleased her. She was pregnant. Overjoyed, she cleaned the house from top to bottom and prepared something special to celebrate. Bob was late but it didn't matter. This baby could save their marriage.

Bob ate in his usual fashion, fast and a lot. He noticed Sheila bustling in with two champagne glasses but the bottle in her hand was not champagne. It was non-alcoholic wine.

"Bob, I'm pregnant." She announced.

Bob smashed the champagne glass to the wall. "You what? You never got pregnant!" He snarled.

"I wasn't sure then but I went to the doctor this morning and the result says I'm pregnant." What was the problem? Having sex meant having a baby soon. Didn't Bob know that?

Apparently he didn't or didn't want to know. He smashed a plate on the floor.

"What's the matter? I thought you were going to be thrilled. We're going to have a baby soon." Sheila was struck dumb by his sudden outburst.

"No, I'm not! You're going to get rid of it! You hear!"

"It's my baby!"

"Not for long." He grunted and left her in the dining hall. He got out, took a cab to Janette's place.

Sheila didn't bother to clean up. She just laid her head on the pillow and waited for her dream lover.

_Not dream lover. I'm a reality that will soon happen. Believe in me, my love. I will be there and I assure you, I am very real!_

Colors swirl behind her eyes. She was getting a vision. Sheila braced herself for the all-male presence to come to her but instead, it was a vision she did not like at all. It was about Bob.

Bob was signing a divorce paper. It read clearly a clean cut from her. There was to be alimony for only one year. She was going to have to sell the house and receive half the profits. There was nothing about their child in it. Bob had purposely made sure they were to be no children. He was angry because he did not want to pay child support. Something scared her. This Bob was evil. What of their child? She had a deep impression that something was to happen to their child and it would not be good.

Angry and heartbroken, Sheila wailed into the night.

Far away, Guillermo paced in front of the blazing fireplace. The fire was mimicking his angry mood. His lifemate was hurting and dying inside. He needed to go to her but he was tied here. His duties to his people were first before all.

"I will come to you." He said darkly. "I will come to you and take you away."

Bob's lawyer, Thomas, met with Bob on a sunny Monday morning bringing with him papers to be signed. Thomas handed him all the necessary papers and after it was signed, Sheila was to sign and then, the judge will declare them divorced. It was becoming all too easy for Bob until he looked the papers. It was not the original one he proposed. This was a revised copy.

"What the hell is this?" Bob demanded.

"Your wife's lawyer faxed it to me just last night. I assumed you knew." Thomas was as surprised as he was.

"I don't live with her at the moment and I did not even know she had a lawyer." He grumbled. How the hell would that old bag know? He thought. He never mentioned a divorce to her. Then again, she might not be that dumb. The signs were everywhere.

"We could call in his lawyer and see about a negotiation." Thomas suggested.

The next day, Sheila's lawyer came to Thomas' office to meet with them. Bob couldn't believe it. It was Lance Salvacion, the most coveted lawyer in the country. Practically the whole world! He did go to different countries just to represent billionaires on pretty much everything! He never lost a case and he always got the best deals ever. He demanded a high pay and he really delivers. Bob felt Thomas shaking beside him. This Lance Salvacion commanded a presence.

"How can that old bag afford you?" I came out of Bob so suddenly that the room fell in silence.

Thomas' assistant came and served them coffee. Lance merely smiled at Bob.

"Well, Mr. Janx, we have friends in common and friends do favors for each other. I'm representing Mrs. Janx pro-bono."

"No kidding? So, it's a freeby then. You want to get this thing over with and done so lets make it quick." Bob said. He nodded to Thomas. "Show him our revised agreement."

Lance skimmed through the papers and shook his head. "It's a very one sided deal. I am sticking to the proposal I have sent Mr. Thomas." He said simply.

"No way! I'm not paying compensation or giving her the house. She can have the car for all I care."

"Mr. Janx, I'm willing to let this case drag on. I consider Mrs. Janx a very special client and I want only the best for her." Actually, the worse end for you. Lance told himself. Guillermo instructed him to make Bob squirm and make him hurt financially. It wasn't about the money. It was all about intimidation and revenge.

"Well, I'm not giving in either." Bob sneered. Two can play this game. "If you're willing to lose money on other more important clients, I can let this case drag on too."

"Let me remind you that Mrs. Janx has been and is a dutiful wife to you. This is something small you can do for her. She has devoted herself to keeping house and serving you. And she's even going to be lenient about child visitations."

"Child visitations? Does that mean I have to pay support for a brat too? No way! She's extorting money from me!" Bob grumbled out of the office and into a cab. He was going to give Sheila a piece of his mind.

He reached his home and yanked the door open. Sheila was in the living room eating a TV lunch.

"You bitch! You even hired a lawyer! You want money from me? Is that it?" Bob yanked her off the couch through the collar of her shirt. Surprised, she couldn't move. "How did you even get Lance Salvacion as a lawyer? Sleeping around with somebody? Did that somebody give you money? You whore!"

"Why are you affected if I did?" She challenged him. "You've been sleeping around. If I raise the adultery flag on you, you would loose the case entirely." Sheila said. Her night lover had told her that help was on the way. She wasn't sure what kind. It seems a divorce lawyer was the answer.

Bob was seeing red all over. He smacked his wife's face hard. He was so angry. He always got what he wanted. When did she grow a backbone? He smashed Sheila to the nearest glass coffee table. She collapsed with the thousands of fragments of glass in pain. Panicked at having killed his wife, Bob rushed out the back, turned the thermostat on and the gas on full. He made sure to lock all the doors. He was going to call Janette and make her say he was with her the whole time.

Guillermo roared loudly from the cellar of the palatial home that housed his body. His mate lay in pain. Her body was bloody and she was loosing blood fast. He was still far away.

_My love! Don't go. Stay with me. I am coming. Please do not die._ He cried to her.

Sheila couldn't move her body. She felt his warmth around her. She was getting so cold._ My dark lover, help me. I don't want to die. I want to meet you. I want to make love to you!_

Guillermo burst out from the soil. He willed clouds and a heavy storm. His life depended on Sheila's survival. The dark cloud covered the skies until it felt like night fall. Let mortals tremble. He was going to move heaven and earth –literally— if it meant her survival. _I'm coming…_

Sheila was helpless. There was blood all over. _My baby!_ She cried. She can't hear her baby anymore! _Guillermo, help me! My baby is dead! I'm drying!_

She was in tremendous pain. Body, heart and mind. How could Bob do this to her? How could he kill her? What has she done to deserve this?

_Do not cry anymore, sivamet. Do not be bitter. I am feeling all this and it is hard to concentrate. I am covering the heavens in blackness. I am coming to you!_

Within minutes, a hand carried her away from the glass, away from the heartache. At once she felt so safe. She knew she would never be alone, never be hurt and never be in pain anymore. Sheila closed her eyes.

Guillermo barely reached Sheila on time. She was a beat from dying when he left his body to become light and go into hers. She will not die. He was going to make sure of it. He healed her body a fast as he could. Compelled her to take his blood, for her sake and the sake of saving the baby. He was able to revive the sweet innocent baby girl. It lived and he was going to make sure the baby would be his. Bob had no right to her and her mother anymore.

The day was still at its peak and Guillermo had to heal Sheila's wounds. He flew her to a cottage a friend of his own. It was near the wilderness outside of the city limits. That would give them some time. It was no longer safe in her house. It was set to blow up any minute. Bob made sure of that. But they will not find Sheila there. Nope, they will find evidence of Bob there and no amount of covering up from Janette will save his sorry ass.

Bob was arrested that night. He was at Janette's apartment. Janette covered up for him but there was insurmountable evidence pointing to Bob. They had no choice but to fight it all in court.

The District Attorney was being backed by Lance Salvacion on the case against Bob since Mrs. Janx was his client. Lance in turn is backed by Guillermo, who happened to be a good friend of his. Lance has known about the Carpathians all his life. He keeps their businesses in the daylight hours for them. In turn, they do him favors.

Lance didn't want this case to drag on but it was a weak one. There was not body or even charred remains as the firefighters speculated. Bob had hired a good defense lawyer. This lawyer made sure to point out the missing body. Without a body, it was not really a case.

Secretly, Lance arranged a meeting with Janette. He was going to weaken their case until it all falls down for Bob Janx. Then, he was never going to see the light of day.

"Janette, so nice to see you. You don't mind if I call you Janette?" Lance said pleasantly as he help seat her in a popular coffee bar.

"Thank you, Mr. Salvacion." She smiled.

"Please, Lance. Coffee, tea of milk?"

They ordered their drinks and sipped peacefully for a while. Lance wanted to make sure she was relaxed enough to spill on Bob.

"So Janette, let's talk honestly. Everything off the record. What do you see in Bob? We all know he had something to do with Sheila's… disappearance." He said solemnly. Guillermo was helping him influence her mind.

"Disappeared?"

Lance didn't want to say dead because Sheila was not dead. She was very much alive. She and her child. Guillermo told him they were recovering nicely.

"I… Well, he was so sweet. You can't believe how sweet. Everyone in the office was so intimidated by me but he was there for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I can relate sometimes." Lance said sympathetically. "You are young and have all these bright ideas. It gets you to the top but the ones you left behind resent it."

"Yes! Precisely!" Janette was caving. She was only looking for someone to fill her life with love. Instead, the sleazy SOB named Bob took advantage of her vulnerability. "I was looking for love and he promised it to me. Then I find out he's married. Though, he promised to divorce her and go with me. We were going to raise a family."

Lance reached for her hands. "Janette, family was the last thing in his mind. He killed Sheila because she was not having the baby aborted and that would make him pay a high child support."

She trembled. "Oh, God!"

"I wouldn't want you to be next. If you need protection, I can ask the DA to help you."

"Next? Bob would never! He said he loved me!"

"He said he loved his wife. Leaving her bloody body to be burned is not love." He paused for dramatic effect. "Did I say that? Slip of the tongue my dear."

Janette gulped. "Wh-what did he do to her? Exactly? Off the record." She was wavering.

"Off the record, she was beaten to death and he smashed her body to a glass coffee table, killing her baby with her. He then turned on full the gas range and the thermostat." Of course nobody knew Guillermo rescued them both. He was going to take Sheila to the Carpathian Mountains when she recovered.

Janette was silent for a long while. Lance sipped his coffee. He could see she was as much a victim as Sheila was. She was going to be Sheila Part II if he didn't help her.

"Bob came home in the afternoon. I don't know where he came from, only that there were glass fragments on his clothes and he was breathing hard. He told me to tell the police he was at home the whole day. I did. He was arrested that night and he wanted to me to pay bail. Unfortunately, his case was non-bailable. Now, he's asking for money to pay for his lawyer. He always did spend like crazy and he doesn't have that kind of money."

"Please Janette, I don't want you to end up like…" He let his words trail off. "Recant your statement. I'll help you."

Janette agreed. They went straight to the DA and then to the judge to recant her statement. Janette never went to her nightly visits to Bob at jail. She spent her time in Lance's bed. She felt so free, so clear-headed. How could she have fallen for that old geezer? It was a good thing Lance rescued her before she ended-up as the second Mrs. Janx. She was going to make sure Lance knew how much she appreciated it.

As for Lance, he was appreciating it too. Janette was so experimental. She loved life and she loved being loved. He had no problem with regards to her hefty appetite. How could that old geezer satisfy a girl like her? Bob couldn't but Lance was going to erase Bob from Janette's mind permanently.

Bob was charged and found guilty. He was sentenced to life imprisonment. Janette was not even there last night or the night before. She wouldn't answer his calls. How could she recant her statement like that? Worse, his lawyer has billed him and was on taking it out of his assets. The court has ordered his assets liquefied and paid to people he owed. He was left next to nothing. If only the house didn't burn down. It would have fetched a hefty price.

Now, he was a crook. A lowdown crook like the rest of the inmates. This was not his life. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare!

"You should not have attempted to kill her then."

Bob whirled around and found smoked streaming into his barred window and materializing into human form. It was a Greek god! He was there for retribution.

"In the first place, you should not have tricked her into marrying her. Then you should not have hurt her."

"What's she to you? She was only a woman!" He spat.

Guillermo's face darkened in anger. "Bob Janx, you are sentenced to death for crimes against my lifemate, Sheila Tolentin." His eyes glowed a menacing red. He advanced towards Bob. "I will take your blood and with it, make sure the daughter you lost I will gain."

Bob had no place to run. He was dead. He knew it. What daughter? What of Sheila?

Suddenly, the man's fangs lengthened and he bit Bob in the jugular. Bob was paralyzed with fear. He was shaking as he felt life drain out of him. Feel how Sheila felt when you drained her of life!

"Please stop. My lifemate, please stop."

Guillermo stopped and turned around. Sheila was behind him. Silver moonbeams from the window gave her an ethereal glow. In her arms was baby Marina.

Her lifemate felt ashamed of his actions and tried to wipe his mouth of the filthy blood. He straightened and deposited the garbage of a man unceremoniously on the floor of the cell.

"Sh-Sheila? Y-You're alaive?" Bob asked as if she was an apparition in his room.

"Very much so, Bob." She looked ten years younger. As if she hasn't aged since they first met. She was lovely and glowing pink. Her curves, which he berated most of the time, were not ugly. It was very feminine. Bob's attacker came beside her and held her so possessively.

"Why the hell didn't you tell them you're alive? You can get me outta here!" He demanded.

"You intended to kill me. To you, I was dead. If fact, I did die. Me and Marina. Guillermo came to me and saved me. He gave us blood and love."

"What is he? A freaking vampire?"

Guillermo advance towards him again. "Worse. Your freaking nightmare!"

"My love, please. I don't want your hands dirty!" Sheila pleaded. "He's not going to last long. I saw it in my vision. Let him have these few days to think on everything he's done."

Sheila placed her hand on Guillermo's chest, urging him to straighten up. He looked into her eyes, all warmth and affection. He kissed her torridly.

"Good bye, Mr. Janx. We will never see each other again." Guillermo said menacingly as he clothed his body in icy chillness that penetrated even the bone.

In a blink of an eye, they were gone. Bob Janx regretted everything in his life. He hated himself at that moment. He wished he took better care of Sheila. She was so alluring, nobody saw that. Not even he. He treated her like garbage because she gave herself and her money to him unconditionally. Now, she was being lavished in wealth and passion. No doubt this Guillermo person will make hot love to her tonight and they will have more children. He could not help but see the little pre-mature child in Sheila's arms. It was no longer his. It was now Guillermo's child now.

Three days later, Bob was murdered by an inmate. There was a fight and he was caught in the middle.


End file.
